Obsidian
by write-notright
Summary: She did not want to be there. He wasn't sure where he wanted to be. Their pasts were both a bit complicated, and their future was not looking too great either. But water cools the lava, even if all the lava wants is to go cold. Korra/Obito DRABBLES/ONESHOTS
1. Burn the frays

**Burn the frays.**

He found himself walking through a forest with no clear destination . His mind flickered between thoughts of a brunette and a silver haired boy, and of another world where everything was perfect and how it should have been. Of having to create a whole criminal organization; and though his life had been completely taken from him (both through Madara's intense training and the love of his -admittedly short - life dying) he still didn't know if it was right to do what he was doing. Those hints of past Obito that both Madara and he himself had attempted to erase began to draw itself back in, but quickly Obito -Tobi, now - rubbed them out.

It didn't matter who died, who lived, who changed, who was sacrificed - in the end they would all be eternally happy beneath the Eternal Tsukiyomi.

He would burn the frays of Obito that were left.

* * *

**A/N: This story has not been beta-ed, and may or may not ever be beta-ed. Also I have read it about twice, because in the past I have re-done chapters of stories so many times because I did not deem them perfect enough, and I am trying to get that habit to a lesser degree. So if there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me them and I will change them (if I'm bothered). Also, It will be a DRABBLE or one-shot-ish fic so the word count will always stay above one hundred but less than a thousand. Also I am a terrible researcher, this story will have plot hole after plot hole and many unexplained little/big things. Chapters will be in chronological order mostly, but if it isn't you should be able to tell. Also, don't always expect A/Ns, but if they are there please read them. This author's note turned out longer than the actual piece, whoops. May be slightly AU in both universes. Sorry in advance.**


	2. Those who give death face death

**Those who give death face death.**

Korra bended the water around the man's abdomen, massaging gently with the warm water, trying to find what kind of poison it was; one from her land, or one from this?

She dreadfully hoped it wasn't the latter.

She chanted under her breath the old Northern Water Tribe songs, the ones that lulled her to sleep with their hidden morals, secret tales and encrypted legends. Perhaps, for once, something from her past besides her bending would help her.

"Sweep, oh tides, whisper and die,"

Her eyebrows furrowed when he groaned deeply and she worked even faster.

"Break, oh dawn, wake thousands and yawn."

She idly wondered why she was helping a stranger, someone she had found just lying beneath a tree.

"Creep, oh shadows, fall back and shallow."

If she listened carefully to the vibrations in the earth and plants around her she could feel a fight going on a few miles away.

"Those who give are given."

The man winced as Korra pressed around his liver and kidneys, pushing water in and pulling out diluted poison.

"Those who bite are bitten."

The man's breathing slowed and Korra kneeled next to him, whispering the last few words.

"Those who give death..."

The man's chest raised and did not move again.

"Face death..."

The man whispered as Korra's words died on her lips, his last words spent. Korra untied the silver head band the people here seemed to worship, washed it of the blood that dyed it and tied it back up.

And she had been so sure...

With a slow sway of her hands, snow fell on the man and covered him like a blanket.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I wrote that song and you can tell it is not exactly my forte. Also the song is not supposed to end like that, there are more lines, if that was how it ended Korra would not like it (in my opinion). Also not sure how the man knew the song..uh..Heaven's bright light gave him the knowledge of everything...? Yeah not too great.**


	3. Feelings must die

**Feelings must die.**

Obito walked slowly past the shops and stalls of vaguely rotten looking vegetables and fruits, just listening to the busy crowds run around, looking for the best prices.

He ignored the dull ache in his heart as he walked past a florist and multiple busy tea shops that seemed very similar to - (feelings must die, he whispered in his mind). They were too busy anyway.

His eye caught a mask with an orange swirl that showed a singe eye and the color appealed to him very much. The charred frays of Obito pushed the item into his wish list. It would be a lot easier to hide his scars than constantly using henge.

He continued his slow walk, mind mixing and muddling and organizing his plans for the future. He had already built up the plans for a coup, already filled the minds of the Uchiha with power once more. Next was to wait for Kushina's (feelings must die feelings must die feelingsmustdiediedie) seal to weaken and he could bring out the Kyuubi.

But that wouldn't be for some while. For now, he guessed, it was time for a break.

He looked up and read the large sign that read "Tiny Teacup". It looked rather quiet. He walked in, a small bell twinkling above his head.

* * *

**A/N: I have some more chapters ready to publish soon. This will be a little OOC, I know it already.**


	4. That which feels right may be wrong

**That which feels right may be wrong.**

Korra was feeling pretty good. The last night had been rather warm, so Korra had finally had a comfortable sleep. Now today was the day she finally talked to people again. It had been a few months since she had seen people, and about a year since she had found herself in this world.

She smiled as she approached the town. It was so much like an Earth Kingdom city it wasn't funny. She breathed in the nostalgia: even though it hurt, it was better for her to remember than forget. People in forest greens rushed past her, living their lives.

Korra looked around and thought for a minute. While living out in the wild with Toph had been fun, it was different by yourself. More stressful (and there was no one to pent it out on) and much more boring. Her eyes caught on a sign that read "Tiny Teacup"

She looked in through the window and saw that it was rather full, but it was still not as busy as the other tea shops.

She shrugged. Beggars can't be choosers, she guessed. And it just felt right to go in. With a slight push, the door opened and a bell twinkled above her head.

* * *

**A/N: last one for today, thanks for reading everybody! Suggestions for both plot and writing/grammar would be great.**


	5. Nostalgia burns

**Nostalgia burns.**

He only noticed when he sat down; the girl with the same hair as her (the nostalgia burned so bad). He had already sat down at the only empty table, a menu at his hand when the girl began yelling by the till. Something about how they were ripping her off. He realized that though her hair was exactly like Rin's, she didn't have a hint of the patience that Rin did.

A waitress with curly brown hair came up to him, twirling a length of her hair around a slender and pale finger. She leaned on the table and her smile twisted into a fake little smirk.

Obito groaned inwardly. Next time he would use an uglier henge, if this was what was going to happen every time. Outwardly he smiled, carefully keeping his eyes away from every thing but her face. He ordered jasmine tea (it wasn't anything like Mikoto's, despite the name) and began to stir the sugar into it slowly.

He heard her sit, grumbling softly and knew she was watching him as he stirred.

"You really like your sugar, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: another chapter will be out today, thanks for everyone who has reviewed, please continue to do so!**


	6. Money is not everything

**Money is not everything but it is a lot of other things.**

The man at the till asked for seven hundred yen. It sounded like a lot - certainly, in her world it was - and Korra began yelling. It was a rip off - the tea probably wasn't even that good.

But then she noticed that at least half of the people here weren't rich, and surely they couldn't all afford to be paying that much...

Unless it really wasn't that much.

She groaned - everybody was watching; a bad impression already. At this rate she would never get a job, not with the reputation she would get.

With a groan she muttered a quick apology and looked for the nearest empty booth. There wasn't one, so she went for second best - the table at the very back, with four seats and only one person. She knew the moment she saw him that he wasn't going to talk much at all.

When she sat opposite him, she didn't she him move. She swore you couldn't even see him breathe. He just sat there, sometimes pouring a sachet of sugar and stirring it.

It was a lot of sugar.

"You really like your sugar, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: there should be two more chapters up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
